evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta
As Lâminas gêmeas de Levianta,レヴィアンタの双剣 também conhecidas como Lâminas Gêmeas,魔ノ双剣 eram um dos Recipientes do Pecado, habitado pelo Demônio da Inveja. Kayo Sudou estava entre seus proprietários mais proeminentes, por causar o escândalo do assassinato de Enbizaka História Criação Em certo ponto, um par de lâminas gêmeas foram criadas e passadas ao Reino Mágico de Levianta até serem adquiridas por Ly Li.Akuno-P Twitter - March 5, 2016 - 動画中でリィの持っている武器は、レヴィアンタ魔道王国に伝わる由緒正しき双剣。 Após sua morte em 013 EC,Ma Survival as lâminas gêmeas acabaram na posse da Família Moonlit.Akuno-P Twitter - March 5, 2016 - のちになぜかムーンリット家の手に渡り……。 Quando Hansel e Gretel criaram os Recipientes do Pecado em 014 EC,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 as Lâminas Gêmeas foram usadas como o recipiente para o Demônio da Inveja. Mais trade, os gêmeos libertaram os recipientes no mundo.Chrono Story Em certo ponto, as lâminas se tornaram possessão da Igreja Levin em Levianta Divina. Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Os Quatro Cavaleiros Próximo à 501 EC, o líder da Igreja Levin, Mikhail Asayev, obteve as lâminas e viajou para Lucifênia, solicitando que o ferreiro Smith Langley as destruísse. Como Rahab as concertava todas as vezes, Smith eventualmente devolveu as lâminas à Mikhail. Em 508 EC, Abyss I.R. fez com que Mikhail fosse possuído pelo demônio e colaborou com ele.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Abyss I.R. Com inveja de seus colegas progressivamente crescendo em seus serviços, Mikhail contatou conservadores radicais dentro da Igreja e os quatro formaram o Neo Apocalipse, lançando ataques terroristas através de LeviantaEpic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Nova Forma Após Abyss I.R. se foi e Neo Apocalypse foi abatido,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Abyss I.R. o Demônio da Inveja retornou para seu recipiente e as Lâminas Gêmeas foram adquiridas por Chartette Langley. A mulher viajou para Jakoku na região de Akuna e transformou as Lâminas Gêmeas em tesouras de estilos Orientais e Ocidentais.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Em 549,The Muzzle of Nemesis PV Chartette deu o recipiente à Gaou Octo fora de Enbizaka.Heavenly Yard Gaou mais tarde selou as lâminas em uma caverna na região de Izasa.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Act 1, Chapter 1 Durante o século 9 EC, o Demônio da Inveja trocou de corpo com Kagura Octo, deixando a alma de Kagura nas Lâminas de Levianta. Depois, o demônio fugiu com a tesoura para Enbizaka, usando-os para costurar roupas com seu novo marido. Após o Demônio da Inveja deixar Enbizaka em janeiro de EC 838,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka sua filha Kayo Sudou herdou a tesoura e continuou costurando com eles até que a cidade foi consumida por um enorme incêndio no final do ano.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 Escândalo dos assassinatos Após a alfaiataria Sudou ser reconstruída, Kayo retornou à Enbizaka no começo de 842 EC e continuou a costurar com as tesouras.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Na primavera daquele ano, a alfaiate pegou a tesoura ocidental e removeu seu suporte antes de usá-la para assassinar brutalmente Mei Miroku no meio da noite.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 Vários meses depois, Kayo usou as Lâminas Gêmeas para esfaquear Miku Miroku no estômagoDeadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Mais tarde, Kayo assassinou Rin e Kai Miroku com as lâminas antes de ser presa,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 7 tendo suas tesouras confiscadas pelo magistrado como evidência. Behemo então roubou as tesouras e as deixou na alfaiataria de Kayo.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 3 No fim deste mesmo ano, Elluka "Ma" Clockworker recolheu as Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta. Pouco depois, o demônio retornou para as tesouras e libertou o espirito de Kagura.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 Após Ma recolher as tesouras, o par foi amarrado juntoSeven Crimes and Punishments PV Descanso Após a conclusão do Teatro do Mal em 982 EC, Ma colocou as tesouras junto dos outros recipientes dentro do teatro.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 Após a destruição do Terceiro período em 999 EC, Michaela invocou todos os sete recipientes para Allen Avadonia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue O Demônio da Inveja mais tarde manifestou sua forma e levou suas tesouras consigo para Toragay para encontrar o garoto antes de levá-lo à JakokuSeven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Sloth Mecânicas Similar aos outros Recipientes do Pecado, as Lâminas Gêmeas serviam como um container para a essência do demônio da Inveja e permitia que o demônio possuísse ou influenciasse o hospedeiro.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 De dentro das tesouras, o demônio seria capaz de alimentar o ciúme de seu dono, a transformando em inveja.The Tailor of Enbizaka Assim como os outros recipientes, as tesouras vazias poderiam ser habitadas por demônios, embora um indivíduo habilidoso deva movê-los intencionalmente Twiright Prank (story) Assim como o demônio era a fonte para o poder das Lâminas, selar o recipiente subsequentemente suprimiu o demônio e deixou o objeto impotente.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 As Lâminas não ficavam sujas ou enferrujadas, permitindo que permanecessem consistentemente limpas e utilizáveis para seu dono.Evils Forest Booklet Isto também as faziam excelente armas, mantendo as Lâminas Gêmeas e a tesoura afiadas e sem que se degradem.The Tailor of Enbizaka Além disso, as lâminas também se consertavam caso fossem quebradas,The Demonic Twin Blades embora de serem reforçadas.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 Como todos os Recipientes do Pecado, as Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta eram capazes de matar um contratante através do poder do Demônio da InvejaSeven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Wrath Usuários * Irina Clockworker * Kagura Sudou * Kayo Sudou * Ma Conceito e origem * O Recipiente representa o pecado derivado da Inveja dos Sete Pecados Capitais * A representação da Inveja em Chrono Story como um corpo de água pode ser uma referencia À Leviatã, o demônio da inveja; Leviatã é normalmente representado por um monstro marinho gigante. * O estado do qual se deriva o nome do recipiente, Levianta, também se deriva do demônio Galeria Arte Conceitual= Vessels of sin.jpg|Ilustração e descrição dos Recipientes do Pecado em The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Canções= Scissorrs.PNG.png|As tesouras em The Tailor of Enbizaka Bloodstainedscissors.PNG.png|Tesouras de Kayo em Heartbeat Clocktower Rainbowi.png| Os Recipientes de Pecado emJudgment of Corruption HC scissors.PNG.png|Uma das tesouras em Handbeat Clocktower Muzzle envy.png|Uma das tesouras vistas em The Muzzle of Nemesis CL7 5.png|As tesouras conforme aparecem em Seven Crimes and Punishments MAsurvival.png|Ly Li apunalando as lâminas em Ma Survival |-| Livros= abyssIRElluka.jpg|Uma das tesouras conforme vistas em The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue 2017-11-05-23-26-002 merged.jpg|As Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta em Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook SCPebookcover.png|As Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta conforme vistas em Seven Crimes and Punishments e-book cover Kyoscissorswebsite.png|One of the blades in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka TailorMaDemon.png|As Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta conforme aparecem no novel Heavenly novel04.jpg|Kayo segurando umas das tesouras em Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Mangá= Vesselsofsinmanga.png|Uma das tesouras em The Daughter of Evil manga QuartetsKayoScissors.png|Tesouras de Kayo conforme aparecem em Quartets of Evil QuartetsKayoDemonEnvyScissors.png|Rahab Barisol com uma das tesouras no mangá |-| Misc= Kayos.jpg|Descrição das tesouras de Kayo em Evils Kingdom album KayoEFbooklet.png|Kayo com as tesouras em Evils Forest booklet SwordGlassBulletScissorsCL.png|As tesouras na capa do álbum Clockwork Lullaby SwordBulletScissorsCLPC.png| Uma par das tesouras no cartão postal complementar para o àlbum Aparições Referências Categoria:Magia Categoria:Item mágico Categoria:Recipientes do Pecado Categoria:História do Pecado Original Categoria:Os Sete Pecados Capitais Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:Filha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:Alfaiate de Enbizaka Categoria:Julgamento de Corrupção Categoria:Clockwork Lullaby Series Categoria:Inveja